A New Beginning
by Fuzzyeyes6
Summary: The story of how young Eve, and her best friend Bunny get caught by trainer Rosa (Mei), and learn how the art of being a trainers Pokemon. They soon meet Servine, Rosa's first Pokemon. After meeting Servine They soon meet Rio. Rio seems to falls in love with Eve, but Bunny falls in love with Rio, and Eve makes Rio her rival. Will Eve grow into a friendship with Rio, possibly more?
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

Chapter One; The Capture.

The servine saw a female eevee in the distance. The servine smiled. He looked up to his trainer, Rosa, who had just recently started out on her Pokémon journey. Rosa looked down at her partner Pokémon, and gave the gesture. The servine smiled and knew what he must do. Carefully but quickly, he dashed through the grass haunting the eevee's footsteps.

Eve was enraged. She could be heard stomping through the grass several miles away, but she couldn't care less. She didn't care if everybody in this whole forest area heard her growling, she was too angry at herself to care. How could she have possibly thought that he, of all people, would accept her request to go on a date? Of course, she was talking about the "hottest" guy in the whole area. He goes by his name, Midnight, and all the girls adore him because he's a shiny eevee. Midnight has been Eve's crush since forever; all she could think about was what he said.

"_Soz Eve, you're just a little… too… uptight, if you know what I mean? Besides, I'm currently in a relationship"_

All she could think of now was the fact that her love life was over. Of course he was going to reject her, she's never been out on a date before; she thought desperately. Little did she know that nearly _all _of the guys thought she was the prettiest girl in the area, but due to her obnoxious attitude and personality, plus her obsession with Midnight, she fails to see how obvious it is when a guy is flirting with her. She shook her head over and over; she wished she could wake up and find her rejection just horrific nightmare. She was so caught up with her own thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was. She was in the trainers' area. All the _smart _Pokémon know to stay away from this area, especially the eevee's.

"Eve! Stop, please! You can't run from your problems, and besides, you've gone and wandered into the trainers' area!" a female voice called from a few metres behind her. That was Bunny, her best friend, who was with her when she got rejected and now tries desperately to talk some sense into her friends mind. Then Eve stopped.

_Did she say were in the trainers' lot?_ She wondered.

She looked around her, and realized the area was more artificial looking and less familiar. She froze in fear; she could sense another presence other than hers and Bunny's. Bunny caught up, and saw her fearful face.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"We're no alone…" I replied cautiously. I looked behind me, and saw a tall looking Pokémon, probably mid-way height. It was green and a sandy yellow serpent like Pokémon, it stared at her with its red eyes. She heard a voice in a different kind of language, but it was firm, like a command, and the Pokémon charged at us. Now she understood this was a trained by human Pokémon; they were in a Pokémon battle! The foe sent out a vine whip. Eve managed to dodge it, but Bunny wasn't so ready. It wrapped the buneary tightly and began to squeeze her. Eve shook of her shock, and used bite on the vine whip. The foe moaned and retracted his vine whip. Bunny was hurt bad, she's never been in a real battle, Eve was one of the only few girls who went to the Pokémon battle club.

She begged Bunny to come with her but Bunny simply replied; " I don't like Pokémon battles, I'm too much of a weakling, and besides, this place is too peaceful for fights to break out, and even if the possibility of a fight came are way, do you think anything would hurt such an adorable buneary like me?" Bunny was wrong, there's always a chance of getting into a situation like this, and now Bunny was defenceless. She growled at the trainers Pokémon, it eyed her confidently, and it dash forward for a leaf blade to Bunny. Bunny fell, she hadn't fainted yet, but she was really weak, too weak. In technical terms as they had to use in school, she had 3/45 HP weak. She expected it to attack her friend again, but that mysterious voice called out and threw something in the air. Was that human _crazy? _That balls going to hit Bunny right in the head! She watched and ready for an "ow!" from Bunny, but to her astonishment, the ball stopped in thin air. All of the sudden she saw something both incredible, and horrific; Bunny turned red and was _sucked _into the ball. What did that _thing _do to her friend? She turned to see the Pokémon charging to her, she guessed it was her turn for a battle, but she wouldn't lose like Bunny. She quickly dodged the foe's attack and responded with a bite to its arm. She could see it was stunned, and she smiled, using the opportunity for a tackle. It groaned, and used mega drain. She felt vines squeeze her sucking the energy out of her while the foe grew stronger. It dropped her and she groaned. The foe used quick attack and she knew this wasn't going to end well. The voice called out again and this time threw the thing at her, and she was in complete darkness. She panicked, she tried to shake out of it, and daylight came back to her, but she flinched from the experience, and the thing was thrown at her again. This time it was more powerful, she couldn't fight it this time. She heard a 'click' and gave way to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Chapter Two: A New Beginning

Eve found herself conscious again; she was next to Bunny in a comfy bed in an unfamiliar room. Was she _dead? _She looked at Bunny who just began to stir. She opened her eyes at looked at me.

"Where are we? Are we dead?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure Bunny, the last thing I remember is that battle and being stuck in that thing… Ack! My head hurts!" She moaned.

"Maybe we should have a glance around? If we are alive, then we might want to find the exit to escape, if y'know what I mean?" Bunny asked her.

Eve nodded and replied; "yeah, you're right, let's look around-..." She was cut off. A door opened and there stood a human girl. The girl was about maybe 13 or 14 years old. She was pretty tall, just a bit over her average age height. She had the most unusual hair style were she has two piggy tails and at the top was a big oval of hair which kind of looked like a donut like the ones humans leave in the garden areas just like all the other garbage. She smiled at both of us, behind her the head of the Pokémon who attacked them popped out. It _was _a pretty magnificent Pokémon, so elegant looking, she thought. The girl stepped forward over to me and Bunny. My first instincts were to growl, but she seemed like a pretty decent person. She bent down, and was now only a few centimetres taller than us, crouching down.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke smoothly to me because she could see I was tense. Eve was amazed at the fact that she could understand her. Eve tried to say "Where am I?", but she didn't seem to know how to speak Pokémon.

"Servine, would you please introduce yourself to these two? Oh! And show them to everyone?" The trainer asked the Pokémon that attacked them before. Servine nodded in acceptance and walked over to us.

"I'm going to go into the other room and set up some food for us!" The trainer said cheerfully, and then she was gone out the door. I felt a bit tense, I instantly growled, but Servine smiled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna bite, I'm Servine, and you may be?"" He asked politely with a friendly smile.

Eve was going to talk, but Bunny beat me to it; "I'm Bunny!" she simply said cheerfully. Eve looked in to Servine's eyes, and forced herself to relax.

"I'm Eve." Eve said confidently. She wasn't going to show any weakness to this Pokémon, especially because she knew it was stronger than her.

"Charming name, it suits you." Servine smiled. Eve normally doesn't let her guard down, but this older male Pokémon was magnificent. It sounds a bit strange for a girl to think something about that of a guy, but it was true. Servine looked like an elegant serpent, a creature of grace and beauty, and his voice sounded British, so fancy like.

"I must apologize for earlier this day; I only did what Lady Rosa asked of me. Rosa is the human, also known as your new trainer" He smiled, then examined are shock.

Before we could say anything, he interrupted. "Yes, you are now a trainer's Pokémon. It must come too shock to you, but I will assure you Lady Rosa is a kind trainer who often lets her Pokémon out of the poke balls – oh, poke balls are those balls that you get absorbed into."

"Come, I'll give you a tour of the Pokémon centre were staying in currently, and you can meet the team mates, there's somebody on the team around your age that you might find an interesting friend." And with that Servine walked of, and the two had no choice but to follow.

A Riolu trained in the battle room at that Pokémon centre. He just finished a fair battle with a friendly Tepig. This is Rio. Rio is Rosa's most used Pokémon apart from Servine whose Rosa's partner. Rio was caught back when Rosa just started her journey, and he'd already helped her beat 2 gyms. He was popular with all the Pokémon in the party. He had a good, friendly attitude and always played nice. He was one of those types who like to think a lot, the types that often doze off. Most of his friends thought of him as the funny one too. His best friends were Ember, a female Growlithe, and Zurin, a male Azurill; the only person he didn't get along with was Janie, a stuck up Purrloin. Little did he know, that his two best friends, Ember and Zurin, were being replaced by Eve and Rio, who Rio was not told of their arrival yet.

"Where's Ember and Zurin? I haven't seen them around the centre at all…" Rio mumbled to himself. He used force palm on a practice dummy in the battle room. Moments later Servine came through the doorway.

"Hey Servine, have you seen Ember or Zurin? I've haven't seen them at all." Rio said in a distracted tone as he spent most of his concentration on the punching bag.

"Rio, Ember and Zurin were replaced." Servine said. Rio stopped attacking the swinging punch bag and it hit him and he fell to the ground.

"W-what? They were… replace? By who?" Rio exclaimed in confusion as he got up from the ground.

"That's why I've come to bother you Rio. We have two new members to the team and I'm introducing them to everyone. Now come on, they're waiting in the hall." Servine answered dismissively then walked off, expecting Rio to follow. Rio started to follow and grumbled silently. He didn't _want _to meet the dudes who took his best friends' places. He walked through the doorway, and saw Servine stop in the middle of the hallway, facing a door. Rio caught up and followed Servine through the door. When Servine moved, Rio froze and stared wide-eye.

He was staring at a female eevee. This eevee… was just… wow… he thought in his head. The eevee had magnificent light brown fur that was so neat it shone in direct light. She had, the most, amazing, and mysterious mystic purple eyes he'd ever seen. She was beautiful, Rio suddenly felt captivated. The eevee raised an eyebrow. He realized he was staring at her to hardly, he blushed but she didn't seem to notice. Rio turned to Servine, Who saw Rio's cheeks were purple from blushing, and he chuckled a bit. He turned back to the eevee and forced himself to stop blushing. He gulped. He was so nervous, he wishes Servine would save him, he was afraid of saying something stupid, especially because she already seemed to have gotten a bad impression off of him. Rio wanted to say hi to her, but he was frozen stiff. After a few awkward moments Servine came to the rescue.

"Rio, these are the new team members. The eevee's name is Eve, and the buneary's name is Bunny." Servine started for me, at least he knew her name, but something else shocked him. He realized for the first time that there was a female buneary right next to her. He felt embarrassed, but the buneary didn't seem to notice that he was staring at Eve all along. The buneary was blushing furiously; Rio hoped that she didn't have a crush on him.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Rio said to both of them, even though he was mainly talking to Eve. He gazed at Eve's expression in the corner of his eye; she didn't seem to like him much. He was waiting for her to speak, but Bunny spoke first.

"It's very nice to meet you to Rio." She said cheerfully, and he noticed that she wasn't blushing, well, as hard.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you... um… Rio…" Eve mumbled. She didn't seem to really want to talk to him. This made him disappointed, but maybe she was just having a bad day, he thought hopefully.

"So Servine, can we continue on the rest of the tour?" Eve asked Servine confidently. He liked her confidence; confidence is always a good thing. Rio didn't want to stare at her and send off a bad message, so he turned his head to Servine. Servine simply nodded.

"Can I come along?" Rio asked calmly. He had to keep cool; if he could do this he might get an actual conversation with Eve without blushing.

"Sure!" it was Bunny who spoke. Eve looked like she was going to protest but the she glanced at Bunny and kept quiet. He frowned at this; it seems Eve really must not like him. He decided to hang at the back of the party to avoid making her anymore uncomfortable. After walking a while, Bunny let herself fall back next to Rio.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi." Rio smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rio asked her, he wanted to know why Eve is avoiding him.

"Yes!" Bunny answered quickly, and at this Rio moved away from her a little bit.

_She's sort of, um, creepy._ he thought.

"Oh sorry, um, yes?" she said more calmly.

"What's up with Eve? Rio tried to ask casually.

"Who?"

"Um… your friend…"

"Oh right, sorry!" she said slightly embarrassed.

"You see, Eve had a crush on this really cute shiny eevee in our area, and because he's shiny, practically every girl wants to date him." She said, and continues; "Eve went to ask him out on a date, but he rejected her, with the words, "your just a bit too uptight, plus I already have a girlfriend"" she imitated his voice. "After that Eve went into a rage fit and we both stumbled into were Servine caught us, that's how we got captured." She finished. It made sense now, and he suddenly felt bad for Eve.

_Who would dare reject her, she's beautiful!_ He wanted to say, but held it back; he didn't want to hurt Bunny, who seemed to really like him.

"Oh hey, were falling behind, lets catch up." He noticed and said after a few awkward moments. She nodded and we both caught up with the other two and we continued on with their tour.


	3. Chapter 3: The journal entry

Chapter 3; The Journal Entry.

Eve and gang follow Rosa through the busy streets of Castalia City. Rosa absolutely insisted on a huge shopping trip while in the busiest city in the whole Uvona region. Most of the team groaned at this, and Rio the leader of the opposes, but Bunny and Eve shared Rosa's shopping side. Sure, Eve's not really _that _kind of girl, but she is a girl. Even though Bunny and Eve were born in this city, they'd never seen any of the human sites due to keeping low in natural areas to avoid trainers. Bunny was jumping up and down in excitement. Bunny's the kind of girl that _loves_ shopping, absolutely obsessed with it. Eve wasn't as crazy about it as Bunny, but she did have to say, there were a lot of impressive things. There were Pokémon plush toys, book stores, business buildings, Castalia ice-cream shop (which they all got an ice-cream from), game freak skyscraper, and many other sights to see. Rosa insisted in looking at about every single building, Bunny happily followed, me and Servine thought what exactly we could find useful on are shopping trip that we could ask Rosa to get us, Janie was scanning each window for some expensive item that fancied her taste, Pip (the Pidove) was mumbling about how he'd rather stay in the Pokémon centre with that idiotic ditto that was stalking him, and Rio simply moaned and groaned loudly every time we stopped too look at something. The only time Rio wasn't complaining was when we were at game freak studios. When we got there, he was as lively as ever. He annoyed just about everybody there with multiple stupid questions about battling that even she knew from school, obviously he's never been to a wild Pokémon school, must have been caught before that age. She was happy when Rosa finely grabbed the experience share that she came to get there and forced Rio out of there while we waited outside.

"Aww come on! Just a little longer! I was asking the chance of getting a critical hit attack in percentage!" He moaned and pleaded, it took him a while to _finally _shut up. He was mumbling about battle strategies for the rest of are shopping spree. Rosa was holding _many _shopping bags, so many it was nearly impossible to count! New outfits, new books, more new outfits, make-up, hair products, Poke block, outfits for Pokémon (which was scaring Eve unlike Bunny jumped happily), and many other stuff, so many things, that it was nearly embarrassing.

"Hey look, let's try this shop! "A Girl's needs, Pokémon and humans." Rosa said putting down what looked like 30 shopping bags.

"Servine, Pip, Rio, you guys can all stay out here and watch the bags while me, Bunny, Eve, and Janie go inside!" Rosa said after putting the bags down. All the boys sighed with relief, it made Eve and Bunny let out a giggle each.

"C'mon girls, let's go!" and with that, Rosa went inside and the female Pokémon happily followed. It was like a dream inside (well, for a girl). There were outfits, accessories, notebooks, make-up, books in general, Pokémon contest items, Pokémon plush toys, everything a girl could want in the Pokémon world. It seemed like only 5 seconds ago when Bunny and Rosa were at her side. Now they were both busily examining every single outfit that caught their eyes. Eve rolled her eyes with amusement. She noticed that Janie was looking at some old books that made her creepy idea face creep on. Eve shuddered. She may have only been a trained Pokémon for 3 days, but already she knew that when Janie smiles like that, nobodies safe. Last time she had that look, Rio found a baby Serviper in his room. Eve decided to go over to the notebooks area. She saw a big variety of notebooks. From plain notebooks to electronic diaries, they had it all. She walked through the area when something caught her eye. It was a light purple notebook with a brown shaped eevee head tracing in the bottom right corner. It was a simple notebook, no electronics. She picked it up in her jaw and looked at it. It _was _nice looking, and she's always wondered what it be like to keep a diary. She checked the page numbers, 145 pages, she smiled. She held it in her jaw and went to find Rosa. Rosa was trying on a necklace in the accessories area with Janie. She noticed Rosa was already holding a bag with even more outfits, both Bunny's and her own, A few books Janie must have grabbed, and a few accessories. She nudged Rosa with her nose and held the notebook up.

"Oh! What's this eevee?" Rosa took it from her jaw and examined it.

"A notebook? Are you planning on keeping a diary?" Rosa asked her. Eve nodded and  
Rosa put it in the bag.

"Ok, anything you want, I suggest you grab one of these nice scarfs!" She said while looking at a scarf rack.

"Hey look, here's a mystic purple scarf for Pokémon, it'll match your eyes! Try it on!" She said and put the scarf around Eve's neck. Eve shifted it to a comfortable position with her jaw and stood tall so Rosa could get a good look at her.

"I was right! It does match your eyes, c'mon, let's go find Bunny and buy all this stuff already!" Rosa said cheerfully, grabbing a good hold on the bag she set down and we all went looking for Bunny. We found her in the clothing section (no surprise in that) wearing a pink and black pop star jacket for Pokémon with a jewel incrusted buneary on the pocket. It took them a while to force Bunny out of the area to the counter; they had to buy the expensive jacket for her so she would come with them. Eve put the scarf back on after the counter person checked it off and we headed out the door.

Rio was pacing outside the store. _ Does it seriously take this long for girls to shop? _He wondered and sighed. They'd been waiting for nearly 30 minutes. Servine was looking at the shops around him, and Pip sit was taking a short nap on a couple of bags. Rio continued to pace around. Rio has never been one to sit still, he's always got to be moving in some way or he gets uncomfortable. He sighed in huge relief when Rosa came out of the shop. He noticed that Rosa had yet _another _two bags extra to be added on to the other 30. Rosa moved over towards the bags which Pip only just began to stir awake from. When Rosa moved he noticed Janie and Bunny walk out. Janie was wearing an expensive looking diamond necklace while Bunny wore a black jacket with a diamond incrusted buneary shape on one of the pockets. He rolled his eyes. It was so stereotypical for a girl like Janie or Bunny to like that girly stuff. He then noticed Eve walking through the automatic doors wearing a mystic purple scarf while holding a notebook. He walked over to Eve.

"Hi, Eve." He said calmly.

"Hello Rio…" Eve simply said emotionlessly while raising an eyebrow.

"Um, nice scarf! I think it matches your eyes." He stumbled. There was an short awkward silence and he regrated what he said.

"OK, let me guess. I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I bet this is some sort of dare from Pip so I can take the bait, and look stupid." She said accusingly. He was speechless. Did she hate him so much that she'd think he'd dare try to insult her. He suddenly felt angry, that anyone would think so low of him. Rio growled at Eve and Eve growled back.

"I was just giving a compliment." Rio growled at Eve.

"Well, thank you _so _much. I think you're really strong and cute and attractive." She said in a super obviously sarcastic voice. His face was turning a deep purple now, he was infuriated. Suddenly he didn't like this female anymore. So what if she has a captivating look her attitudes even worse than Janie's! They had a growling stare down for a moment. This was war now. They stood there giving each other death stares until Rosa noticed.

"What's going on guys? Were all friends here! C'mon, break it up; I think it's about time we head back to the Pokémon centre anyways." Rosa said slightly disappointed and he saw Eve returned into her poke ball, and soon he felt himself give into darkness.

Eve sat in her bed at midnight that day. Bunny was asleep in her bed. Eve was angry. She couldn't believe Rio would think she was so stupid that she'd fall for that! She took out the notebook and started to write.

_Hi. _

_I'm Eve and this is my story of my capture of the human, Rosa. Me and my best friend, Bunny, have met the crew and I can say that all of them are super nice, well, except the two boys Pip and Rio; especially that good for nothing Rio. Rio is the rudest, cheesiest, most self-absorbed boy I've ever met! I saw that look in his eyes, pure evil. He said this cheesy line to me, he said 'I really like your scarf; it really matches your eyes'. The nerve of the two-legged mangy blue masked dog-faced idiot; it was so obvious he was dared to do that. No, I'm not easily fooled though Rio. I saw right through you, and I embarrassed him so much that his face turned purple. I won this round, hehe, but this is __war._


	4. Chapter 4: The First Gym

Chapter 4: The First Gym

Rio woke up that morning with a smile. Today Rosa said they'd be battling the third gym, he was so excited, this is what he's been training for! Plus, he reminded himself, this will be Eve's first battle, because she's been holding the experience share instead of battling. He groaned at the mention of Eve in any of his thoughts. She was his first crush, and she ended up being a stuck up, rude, captivatingly pretty girl who lowly accused him of being dared to flirt with her so he could embarrass her, and it ended with a very sarcastic toned voice. Her words still haunted his heart, it made it ache. In the most obvious sarcastic voice he's ever heard, she told him he was strong, cute, and attractive. It hurt him, deep down. He really liked her, he's never liked a girl before, but he was wrong to be so blinded. He got out of his bed and walked down the hall. He walked down the hall and turned to the open door to the training area. He stopped when he realized Eve was in there, and he quickly hid. He decided to spy, and so he peered sneakily around the corner of the door into the room. He saw that the room was empty apart from Eve and Bunny.

"C'mon Bunny! Get up! You can do it, you gotta do it! Eve encouraged Bunny. He noticed Bunny was face into the floor.

"To… tired…" Bunny mumbled.

"Oh c'mon, I know it might be tiring for you Bunny, but we have to train you! You won't make it anywhere if you don't train!" Eve urged her on.

"Easy for you to say Eve. You've been taking those training classes since you were a kit! I remember watching you fight in your first fight. It was against that idiotic male skitty, you know, that big bully one? I remember it like it was yesterday! The way you stood up to him, and well, how do I put this Eve, you owned him! After that you practically became a hero, every single bully feared you from that day!" Bunny recalled that day. Eve blushed furiously.

"I'm not kidding Eve, nobody could ever top your kindness, you can't listen to those haters, so what if Midnight rejected you; he knows nothing! Eve, I'll get up for you, only if you can promise this; don't let anger take over, ever." Bunny looked deep into Eve's eyes.

"I promise Bunny, now get up and let's get you ready for that first gym!" Eve nodded with her reply. Eve giggled when Bunny stumbled to get up and went over to help her. Rio smiled, and suddenly felt ashamed.

_She is a good person, I was wrong, I got mad. I guess her only problem is me. _Rio thought and sighed. Suddenly both girls stared at Rio who was peering through the door sneakily. Eve evidently blushed and started to growl, while Bunny just stood back with an awkward look on her face.

"Um… hi, I, um… was just coming in to train and um…" Rio started, he couldn't think of a good excuse.

"And you decide to spy on us to find out are weaknesses in battle. Well, guess what? Your not finding anything out today, because well be leaving to train some other time, c'mon Bunny." And with that, Eve stalked off. Bunny gave an awkward nod to Rio as if an apology and hurried after Eve who went through the other exit. Rio sighed. Will Eve ever see who he is, or will she be blinded by her stereotypical thoughts and make them doomed to stay enemies. Only time can tell, he though. Only time can tell.

Rosa led them into the gym. Eve and Rio made sure they were as far apart from each other as possible in the group of Pokémon. Eve walked with Janie on her right and Bunny on her left. She was curious what a gym was like. Servine had already taught them what gyms were and how eight gym badges means you can compete in the league. When they walked inside it was shocking to see cobwebs and cacoons everywhere. It was like a dream. A man stood in front of us.

"Welcome to the Castalia city gym! This gym is none other than a bug gym! Please step inside the cacoon behind me to be taken to the gym leader Burgh." He said with a smile. Then he stepped to the side and stood in place there like a statue, giving them a chance to see the cacoon. He told them to go inside the dark opening, so after a reassurance to everyone, Rosa and Pokémon stepped into the dark cacoon. Automatically light came into the cacoon and a door closed. It was an elevator, they all realized as they felt there self-moving upwards. She could feel Rio's eyes boring in to her. She would show him; she would show him what she was made of. She glanced over to Bunny. Eve could easily tell Bunny was tense. She nudged Bunny playfully in reassurance, and Bunny smiled at her. They felt that sick sort of feeling when the elevator came to a stop. When the feeling was gone, they all noticed the door open to a colourful room. They all stepped out and saw that the elevator went back downwards. Eve heard Bunny gulp next to her. They all looked forward to see a man in a green shirt, white pants, and a red scarf around his neck stepped out. His eyes were blue and he had poufy light brown hair.

"Welcome, I am the Castalia gym leader, Burgh!" The man smiled. Burgh stepped forward.

"Let's start this battle shall we?" Burgh smiled.

"We're ready when you are." Rosa replied calmly. Servine let out cry in support.

"Excellent. Cottonee, go!" Burgh threw a poke ball into the air and out came a cottonee like the ones around home.

"Servine, go!" Rosa commanded, and servine ran in front of Rosa.

"Cottonee, use bug bite!"

"Servine, use tackle!"

Servine got to hit first. Servine hit cottonee with the tackle and it did a medium amount of damage. Cottonee got over it though and used bug bite, and bit Servine. Unfortunately for Servine, it was super affective. Servine's weak now. It was shocking to see Servine hurt so badly from a single attack. Servine groaned, and Cottonee smirked.

"Cottonee, use bug bite again!"

"Servine, use tackle again!"

This time Servine was to slow, and Cottonee hit first. Servine fell from the bug bite, defeated. Eve was horrified, Servine, the one who took both her and Bunny down single handed defeated! Rosa turned too Eve, and she realized what was going to happen next. They both shared a nod, and Rosa glued her eyes back onto the battle.

"Eve, it's your turn!" And with that, Eve ran onto the battlefield.

"Cottonee, use leech seed!"

"Dodge it and use growl!"

The cottonee threw seeds out from its head and it just missed Eve by a centimetre. Eve as instructed used growl, and the foe seemed less certain about how this would end.

"Eve, use bite!"

"Cottonee, use mega drain!"

Cottonee's fast, but Eve was faster this time. Eve rushed up to the cottonee and planted a bite deep into its side. The pain from Eve's bite made the cottonee flinch so it was unable to attack. Cottonee's losing, in technical terms he had 33/45 HP while Eve had full health.

"Cottonee, use tackle!"

"Eve, use shadow ball!"

Eve smiled. Rosa had given her a TM and now she could use shadow ball. The cottonee struck first. The tackle hurt, but it wouldn't stop what was coming next. Eve began to form a shadow ball, and without any warning for cottonee, the shadow ball came flying at it with the speed of light. The shadow ball was unnaturally bigger than most, and it caused a bit of an explosion when it hit, with dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared up, they saw the room was a big mess and cottonee was knocked out. Eve smiled and her team mates cheered. Servine gave her a nod of approval, and Rio was speechless.

_Didn't see that one coming did ya? _She thought and stared up to the gym leader. The leader was surprised at Eve's power, it was easy to see. Eve was ready for more but Rosa called out.

"Eve, good job, now return!" and she had no choice but to move back. Rosa stood lost in thought for a moment, and finally made up a decision.

"Go Bunny!" Rosa called out.

They were all surprised and Bunny looked at Eve with horror. Eve gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed _everything will be OK_. Somebody pushed the hesitated buneary forward and bunny gulped when she took her position in front of Rosa as Eve and Servine did before. Bunny gulped and set a look of determination.

"Go Dwebble!" Burgh through a poke ball and out came a Pokémon.

"Bunny, use quick attack!"

"Dwebble, use rock smash!"

Bunny hesitated came at the Dwebble as fast as possible. The Dwebble managed to dodge Bunny's charge and used rock smash. The rock smash was super affective due to being a fighting type move and Bunny evidently dropped down to 1 HP, only surviving the attack because of her ability endure. Bunny groaned. Eve went wide eye. This was _bad_. Bunny was screwed unless Eve did something.

"Bunny, use tackle!"

"Dwebble, use tackle as well!"

Dwebble was faster, he was coming to tackle the weak Bunny. Bunny cowered in fear and prepared for the pain when Rio suddenly pushed Bunny out of the way taking her place before Eve could. Eve was kind of surprised by his choice of actions and even more surprised that he was faster than Eve herself who was going to jump out and do exactly what he did a second later. Bunny was pushed over to me and stumbled but Eve managed to get under her so her landing wasn't as ruff. She gently shoved the wounded Bunny off of her back and watched as the Dwebble hit Rio. Rio let out a small groan but other than that and a small scratch he was completely fine. He got up and looked to Bunny.

"Next time train harder!" He said. His command had a hint of amusement. Rio waited for Rosa's orders.

"Rio, Jump Kick!"

"Dwebble, Rock Smash!"

Rio was way faster than Dwebble and dodged its rock smash easily. He then quickly jumped into the air and fell down on the Dwebble foot extended. The Dwebble fell at the Jump kick and it groaned. After hitting his target Rio bounced off of the Dwebble, and, with a flip in the air, landed perfectly on both feet. Eve had to admit, Rio is a good fighter; a bit of a show off though. It was as if he was trying to impress somebody, then she looked down to Bunny.

_Does he like Bunny? _She thought. It was possible and it would make sense. She decided to pay attention to the battle again. When she turned her attention back to the battle, she saw that Rio just hit the Dwebble with a tackle, and the Dwebble fainted.

"Go Leavany!" and the burgh sent out a Leavany from the poke ball. Rio stood ready for command and Rosa smiled at this, but it seemed she thought against it.

"Rio, return! Go, Janie!" Rio was surprised but obediently swapped with Janie.

Soon later Janie finished off the battle and Rosa had won her 3rd gym badge. Eve smiled as her trainer received the badge along with praise from the gym leader. The elevator soon came up and they went down. After a while, they walked out of the gym to the Pokémon centre, where they were to pack up there items and would proceed into the world ahead. Eve wondered, what lay ahead in her new journey?


End file.
